kamu cantik, kamu menarik
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Emang aku jelek banget, ya?" / Tapi bukan kemauan Yaya juga kan untuk merasa seperti ini. Dirinya juga lelah, kali, terus-terusan begini. #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself!


**Boboiboy © Animonsta | Boboiboy & Yaya | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Emang aku jelek banget, ya?"

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari bibir Yaya. Sontak Boboiboy di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengangkat alis, bingung, "Hah?"

Entah apa yang merasuki-, ekhem, akal budi teman dari oroknya itu. Yaya memang sering begini, mendadak _gloomy_ dan berpikiran buruk tentang diri sendiri. Terkadang Boboiboy pun kewalahan harus menjawab apa.

Gadis itu bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Di hadapannya, piring kotor berserak di atas meja, belum ditumpuk meskipun sudah habis makanannya. Sedangkan gelas jus jeruk miliknya masih tersisa setengah.

Boboiboy, asyik mengunyah terlebih dahulu. Sembari berpikir-pikir baiknya menanggapi dengan bagaimana pertanyaan dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Weh, Ya..." menghela napas sejenak, pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang. Yaya hanya diam dan menunggu dengan sabar perkataan Boboiboy selanjutnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening di antara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara obrolan-obrolan pelanggan lain yang datang untuk makan siang di restoran yang kini mereka kunjungi.

"Apaan sih?" mulai penasaran karena Boboiboy tetap bungkam, Yaya ikut tersulut emosi.

"Bentar dulu napa, orang lagi mikir," si pemuda mengalah, "Ya, jujur aja nih, kamu cakep tau."

Meski tak nampak dari raut wajahnya, Yaya cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Boboiboy. Tapi bukan Yaya namanya kalau tidak _denial_.

"Cakep apanya kalo gak ada yang mau sama aku," gadis itu menghela napas berat. Nasib jomblo sedari lahir terkadang membuatnya kepikiran. Emang dirinya jelek banget, ya? Sampai-sampai tak ada yang mau dengannya.

Tak ditunjukkan sih, kalau ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit tertekan. Apalagi di usia mereka yang menginjak masa-masa _quarter life crisis,_ sangat terasa sekali beban itu.

Di luar, Yaya memang terlihat apatis. Tapi di dalam batinnya sungguh berkecamuk.

Apalagi kala melihat satu per satu teman-temannya mulai memasuki jenjang pernikahan. Atau bertunangan. Atau masih berpacaran tapi sudah saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Atau bahkan tidak menjalin komitmen sama sekali, namun memiliki arah yang jelas untuk ke depannya. Sedangkan dirinya? Dekat sama lawan jenis saja tidak.

Yaya bisa cerita ke siapa coba tentang hal ini? Tak ada. Yang bisa ia lakukan cuma diam dan semakin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Lagian kalau emang dirinya cakep, pasti Boboiboy juga akan jatuh cinta dengannya, kan? Lah ini? Boro-boro. Sahabatnya itu malah lancar-lancar saja masalah percintaannya. Sudah gonta-ganti pasangan entah berapa kali, tak seperti dirinya yang berpacaran saja belum pernah.

Gadis berhijab itu, lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Aku gak menarik banget, ya, jadi cewek?"

Boboiboy garuk-garuk kepala, "Gak gitu, Ya."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tahu betul, susah untuk meyakinkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. Maka, daripada salah bicara, mungkin lebih baik ia saat ini mendengarkan saja. Hitung-hitung membuat perempuan di depannya itu merasa sedikit lega?

"Terus kenapa, dong? Selama ini ga ada yang pernah deketin aku. Mungkin emang aku orangnya bosenin kali ya buat dijadiin _partner_. Atau ngobrol sama aku tuh emang melelahkan?" Kali ini, Yaya berkata tegas tanpa tedeng aling-aling, meski suaranya terdengar serak.

Matanya mulai buram karena _liquid_ bening menumpuk di sudut, dan terjatuh tetes demi tetes menuju pipi meski langsung ia hapus dengan cepat.

"Maaf ya, Boy, aku tahu kamu pasti capek dengerin aku selalu mengeluhkan hal yang sama," gadis itu berkata sambil terkekeh kecil dengan sumbang. Paham betul, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol soal topik yang sama. Kawan baiknya itu juga lama-lama pasti merasa muak mendengarkan seluruh bualan Yaya soal segala rasa cemas dan _insecure_nya.

Tapi bukan kemauan Yaya juga kan untuk merasa seperti ini. Dirinya juga lelah, kali, terus-terusan begini.

Hening sejenak sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku emang gak pantes buat dicintai ataupun mencintai. Sadar sih aku lebih banyak kekurangan daripada kelebihannya, tapi kenapa kok tetep aja sakit ya, hahaha."

Boboiboy tahu, saat ini yang dibutuhkan Yaya hanya pendengar setia. Meski melihat air mata gadis itu, membuat dadanya serasa dicubit.

Namun sekuat apapun Boboiboy meyakinkan, atau memupuk rasa percaya diri gadis itu, ia paham, kalau memang bukan dari hati Yaya yang menerima dirinya sendiri, apapun yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia.

"Tapi, apa aku, apa aku emang seburuk itu?" kali ini, Yaya berujar pelan.

Seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Gadis itu menangis, walau dalam diam, tak terdengar sedu-sedannya barang sedikit.

Yaya lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaannya. Namun bukan sebagai teman, melainkan pasangan.

Sebab teman hanya sebatas teman. Pasti akan ada penghalang tak kasat mata tak peduli seberapa dekat mereka.

Mungkin kalau saat ini pacar Boboiboy adalah perempuan yang posesif dan overprotektif, Yaya pasti akan langsung dilabrak sebab lelaki itu selalu mau mendengarkan curhatan Yaya.

Sejujurnya, Yaya menginginkan seseorang yang bisa menerimanya. Tak peduli mau tampan, mau tidak. Tak peduli mau pintar, mau tidak. Tak peduli mau kaya, mau tidak. Siapapun tak apa-apa, asal ia mampu membuat Yaya merasa dicintai.

Terkadang, gadis itu bisa benar-benar tak ambil pusing soal ini. Segala romansa dan cinta-cintaan yang menurutnya tak berguna. Namun, kadang juga, Yaya benar-benar akan kepikiran. Ternyata tetap saja, ia butuh seseorang yang bisa selalu ada untuknya.

Boboiboy, hanya melihat saja dalam diam. Membiarkan Yaya meluapkan segala emosi dan beban yang mungkin selama ini mengganjal batinnya namun ia tahan.

Meski sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk sekadar menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Kala melihat Yaya sudah lebih baik, dalam artian air matanya telah berhenti mengalir, Boboiboy memulai pembicaraannya. Kali ini, gilirannya untuk berkata.

"Aku gak tau harus bilang berapa kali biar kamu sadar. Tapi, Ya, kamu gak seburuk itu. Kamu cantik, kamu menarik. Kamu gak membosankan untuk diajak bicara. Kamu lebih dari pantas untuk dicintai. Kamu pun sah-sah saja untuk mencintai," lelaki itu berujar gemas namun berusaha sabar.

Yaya, memejamkan mata.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, "Coba deh, kamu lebih percaya diri. Berpikir positif memang susah, tapi kalau terus-terusan berpikir negatif lama-lama kamu sendiri yang lelah."

"Oke, kamu mau tahu pandangan jujur dariku, kenapa kamu susah dapet pacar?" Boboiboy langsung_ to the point_ saja. Ia paham betul, Yaya juga pasti bosan akan seluruh wejangannya yang sudah ia katakan berulang kali. Dan ucapannya kali ini mampu menarik sedikit atensi gadis itu.

Tersenyum kecil, Boboiboy melanjutkan, "Bukan masalah penampilan. Bukan masalah kepribadian. Tapi kamu seakan punya dinding besar di sekitarmu yang sulit untuk ditembus."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: di cerita ini aku buat mereka pure sahabatan hehehehehe abis kalo dimasukin romance malah takut gak dapet, sih, feelnya. Btw ini based on true story, ya, bedanya aku curhat ke temenku lewat chat lol maafin juga bahasanya campur-campur setengah baku setengah engga, saya ngebut soalnya hikd:") oh iya, fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Self-Worth Challenge. gangerti knp saya malah pengen berpartisipasi sama challenge yg saya selenggarain sendiri:(

* * *

Berpikir sejenak, Yaya berusaha mencerna kata-kata dari sahabat lelakinya itu.

"Karena takut terluka, kamu selalu membatasi dirimu, supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendekatimu dan ujungnya akan menyakitimu. Apa aku salah?" Lelaki itu berujar lagi.

Yaya merasa tertohok.

"Kamu membuat orang-orang tak bisa mendekatimu, tapi saat tak ada yang benar-benar bisa mendekatimu, kamu mulai meragukan diri sendiri," Boboiboy berhenti sejenak, "Kamu terlalu fokus pada duniamu, lalu saat kamu lelah, kamu sadar di sekitarmu tak ada siapa-siapa, padahal kamu sendiri kan, yang mengusir mereka pergi."

"Aku..." gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Sebab ucapan Boboiboy terlalu akurat hingga membuatnya tak mampu menyanggah.

"Gak apa-apa, Ya. Gak ada yang salah dari kamu. Sudah sewajarnya pula kita melindungi diri sendiri," lelaki bersurai gelap menepuk pelan kerudung si gadis, "Tapi tak ada salahnya juga kan, mencoba membuka diri?"


End file.
